The Holy Axiom
The town of Torchpoint, not so long ago, was a meager frontier town to the North of the Dales on Drakefall. It was late in the 5th century of the Dragon's End era that things changed for the small town. Torchpoint was a place of relative peace, and was actually known for the varied races that lived there. A large contingency of Tieflings resided in Torchpoint during this time, it was of course hard to find a place of real acceptance for a race known for their presumed demonic origins. These Tieflings had began to live a comfortable life and even began to start families and raise children. At that time, a man named Levi Blackwater was the mayor of Torchpoint, which was home to around 150 citizens of mixed races. Levi was a human and was a decent man of solid principles and leadership abilities. He allowed any races who could help Torchpoint thrive take residence in his town and these methods helped Torchpoint become a peaceful, hardworking village. One fateful night, he was found dead in his home and his brother, Kendrick Blackwater, took the position. No one seemed concerned with this appointment, most were too concerned with the death of their friend and leader to make much note. It wasn't until Kendrick began to excommunicate all of the non-Human races from Torchpoint a month later that people began to suspect that perhaps Kendrick had something to do with the death of Mayor Levi. The humans that remained behind in the place they had always known as home were now ordered into a new lifestyle, the life of the Axiom, the great truth. Kendrick began to build walls and defenses. He trained the youth to be soldiers and eventually the small school that taught basic mathmatics, languages and history began to teach what would become known as the Holy Axiom. Coloqually called simply, "the truth". The Torchpoint citizens eventually morphed into members of the Holy Axiom, a group of humans that now believe Humans are the true children of the Gods and all other races are beneath them and in some cases should be exterminated, particularly races such as Dragonborn and perhaps moreso the Tieflings. As of now, the new Torchpoint has kept to themselves, however there are rumors circulating the Dales that they are amassing what looks to be a military force and the population of Torchpoint has grown to nearly a thousand in the time since Levi's death and Kendrick's rise. This is likely due to the fact that the town has become a magnet for those who have racist inclinations to the point that they would take violent actions in the name of their vile beliefs. The leadership of the Dales and the Ebonveil are closely watching the developments of Torchpoint and the Axiom and have made specific note of the military gathering and the arrival of a military leader known across Prynh. Once a high ranking member of the Paladins in Marsippi, Trinitus Bloodhand seemed to fall from grace within the Light of Tulli's Flame. It is unknown what exactly happened and if this is even true, but he was last seen entering Torchpoint and has since seemingly been appointed to some station of leadership. He is a truly formidable Paladin and what was once simply called "the racists at Torchpoint" in passing by the Dales and the Elves of Ebonveil is now gaining some manner of attention by those in charge. The Ebonveil rangers currently keep patrols moving in the region and the Dales have contracted spies to watch them. The most worrying part of this new development in Torchpoint is that a small frontier settlement of Tieflings have began making a new life for themselves nearby. This new village known as Corynth could end before it even begins if the Axiom has their say.